Forum:2013-04-26 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- Let's hope "effryting" is enough! johnwillo (talk) 05:28, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Is it me or does what klaus is holding, look like a bomb?-- 06:17, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :That is almost certainly the "black level item" . -- Billy Catringer (talk) 09:57, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :OoooOOOooo........ wha happens now? Will we get an ultimatum form the Baron, or see what happens with Tweedle and Agatha? Or will they torture us with a scene shift? HeterodyneGirl (talk) 12:46, April 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Now I make a crazy guess: ::The device is a time-travel mechanism, which will transport Mechanicsburg and everyone in it back to the era of the original Storm King, so that instead of fighting over who gets to be Andronicus's heir, they can fight over who gets to be Andronicus. Back in the present, Wulfenbach forces are supposed to advance on the erstwhile location of Mechanicsburg, leaving Gil to rule as the new "Storm King" from Klaus's story. ::But it doesn't go according to plan. The device leaves portals open, so that the fight is still on about who gets to be the new Storm King as well as who gets to become the original. --Dsws (talk) 03:55, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Say what you will, but the Baron sure knows how to make an entrance! NathanTheRammer (talk) 17:04, April 26, 2013 (UTC) So is Mama Gkika alarmed because its the Baron, or because of what he is holding? And what would be the worst possible scene shift now? Wooster? Master Payne's Circus? Xelvonar (talk) 18:09, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Worst scene shift i think, could be the arrival of the GeisterDamen. Agathahetrodyne (talk) 21:35, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Poor Mamma Gkika. She is going to find herself at war with one of her boyz. According to the story Klaus told the , she practically raised him. Will she find it necessary to stab him with her copper hat pin?-- Billy Catringer (talk) 23:25, April 26, 2013 (UTC) : As Klaus intended that story for his son, the boy in the story is Gil (who didn't catch the message in it). The king turned into a wolf is Klaus. The witch is Agatha/Lucrezia. The giantess with the copper hairpin could be Von Pinn (pin, get it?) who raised Gil. Klaus is likely aware of Von Pinns animosity towards Lucrezia, but may not have been aware she was actually Otilia, Muse of Protection. Mamma Gkikas hairpin may or may not be coincidence. Gkika would not have raised Klaus. He isn't family. He was just friends with Bill and Barry. AndyAB99 (talk) 10:50, April 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, so show us a picture wherein Von Pinn has a in her hair. Von Pinn turned out to be Otilia, remember? Otilia's consciousness was transferred to Von Pinn's construct body while DK was in Otilia's original clank body. I think that this makes the timeline for your theory completely unworkable. Klaus had already been shipped off to Skifander while that went on. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 13:42, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :::So, just because Mamma Gkika has a sword hairpin when we first see her (she's not wearing one now), you feel the ENTIRE story of Klaus' has no other meaning than "Gil, take Mamma Gkikas hairpin and kill Agatha with it"? It's a concealed message that he is wasped and it may mean his death to stop the Other. As Tarvek pointed out, he shouldn't be able to tell anyone he is wasped, but Klaus is exceptional and managed to do so via this complicated story. I said Klaus may not know Von Pinn is Otilia but he would know how she felt about Lucrezia. Wasn't Von Pinn part of Klaus' staff? Wasn't she the childrens guardian and nanny? Isn't that Von Pinn next to Klaus (note her reaction) in these scenes? Klaus apparently feels that Von Pinn (he does not know she is now Otilia again, housed in an enhanced FSMADD) is the one to stop Lucrezia. You claim Klaus was raised by Mamma Gkika. Show me where that comes from. CIte some pages from the comic or novels. AndyAB99 (talk) 16:32, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :::P.S. my point is, in Klaus' story, the "hairpin" MEANS Von Pinn, not an actual hairpin. It's a coded message. AndyAB99 (talk) 18:42, April 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::What can I say, Andy? He very specifically points out that both the pin and the sword are made of copper. Copper is a very unusual metal from which to make an edged or even pointed weapon. Yes, Von Pinn was on the Baron's staff, no doubt about it, but he did not acquire her as a staff member until well after the events he described in his story. ::::The difference between you and I is that you belive that Klaus simply made that story up from whole cloth. That would be atypical of a character like Klaus. He would have been drawing on his boyhood memories for that story. Klaus did not intend for Gil to Kill Agatha with that pin. He wanted Gil to do what the hero in his tall tale did. He wanted Gil to kill him, not Agatha. You forget that when Klaus told that story he was already under the malign influence of Lunevka and therefore understood that he was under Lunevka's control, not Agatha's. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 22:25, April 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::: uhmm, he definitely did acquire von pinn before he got wasped (i.e. before the king was turned into a madwolf). Finn MacCool (talk) 23:01, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :::: Sorry if I'm just repeating what's already been said, but since things are kind of confused here, I'll say it anyway. Klaus' story was instructions for Gil. Clementhius Heterodyne represented Lu's dad, Dr Mongfish. The Storm King was Klaus, and obviously Clem's daughter the witch was Lucrezia. The King getting turned into a wolf controlled by Witchgirl symbolized Klaus being wasped and becoming Lu's puppet. The kid, the King's son, was Gil, obviously. There is something to be debated as to the identity of the nursemaid. Mama Gkika resembles her, and she has the hairpin, but at no point can it be said that she is helping to raise Gil. Gil will not have proven himself to be ready to strike out on his own until he got the pin. (Which he couldn't do until he got smart, and learned to think on his feet. Thus, the Baron's tests.) In accordance with the story, Lu will get bored and annoyed because everyone answers to the Baron, not her, and even if she controls him, she likes people bowing at her feet. And that gives Gil the opportunity to strike, getting rid of both Lu and (unfortunately?) Klaus, letting him rule the land. So do you follow me? HeterodyneGirl (talk) 00:24, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :::: PS, shouldn't all of this disscussion be going on here anyway? HeterodyneGirl (talk) 18:56, April 28, 2013 (UTC) ::: But Von Pinn was Otilia all along, Lucrezia created or somehow got her construct body and performed the consciousness transfer between mechanical and biological body that was apparently one of her greatest achievements, thus creating Von Pinn we know initially in the story. Otilia's original body remained in Lucrezia's lab, later to be inhabited by the Castle, then it was damaged, Castle was returned to its original "body" by Agatha and Tarvek while Otilia -- to the FSMADD clank by DuMedd, Sleipnir and others. ::: Klaus knows nothing about any of those recent developments, but he has to know that Von Pinn left Castle Wulfenbach for Castle Heterodyne, most likely alive there and can be found. He also may know something about Von Pinn / Otilia having a duty to protect (in either direction) Heterodyne heir, as it would be weird otherwise for him to put violent and cranky construct in charge of kids. Sine Wave Herder (talk) 21:41, April 28, 2013 (UTC) ::: I would be cautious about saying that Klaus doesn't know something. Lucrezia has time travel. Klaus was missing for years. He might know that Von PInn was going to get a new body as a copper-colored clank. Or copper may have some other significance, yet to be revealed. ::: I would also be cautious about saying that Gil didn't catch something. He understands that it can be handy to be underestimated. --Dsws (talk) 03:47, May 1, 2013 (UTC) TWEEDLE! I choose you! -- SpareParts (talk) 03:38, April 27, 2013 (UTC)